The Untouchables
by xxlissiixx
Summary: What happens when four pretty girls go head to head? Things are bound to get ugly. Welcome to the City of Bright Lights, Massie. For your sake, we hope you survive.
1. Prologue

—

"What we're entitled to is a trust fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription-drug problem, but happiness does not seem to be on the menu."  
_-**Chuck Bass**, Gossip Girl_

**The Bellerose  
****Windsor-Hayes Penthouse  
**September 27, 2013  
8:30 p.m

_Ding. Penthouse_.

The mirrored elevator slowed to a stop and the gold-leafed doors slid open, exposing a glossy round dark-oak table in the center of a white marble-tiled foyer. Atop the table was an elaborate vase filled an assortment of red and white roses. In front of the table were matching glossy oak double doors with the initials _WH_ embossed in gold on the front reflecting the dim lighting of the gold Swarovski chandelier hanging from the crown-molded ceiling.

Massie Block sighed and stepped out of the elevator, her Louboutins echoing off the marble. She placed her purse and the gift bag on the table and breathed in heavily to steady her nerves. She had already obsessed over her appearance in the elevator, but as the doors closed, she turned on her heels and ran her Essie Sunday Funday manicured hands over her dress to smooth out any wrinkles. She made eye contact with herself before running her amber eyes over her outfit one more time. Her deep purple Alexander McQueen flare dress hugged her recently sprouted curves and the black pumps on her feet made her calves look great. Her hair tumbled down to her breasts in loose curves and her make-up, gold-flecked eye-shadow with a Tickle Me Pink lip, gave her the air of being older without the weird "trying too hard" vibe. She had to admit she looked great, damn near perfect even.

_So why am I so nervous?_

Sighing again, she shook her left hand so the charms on her bracelet tinkled together and turned towards the door. Grabbing her black clutch and the gift bag, she counted to three and strutted towards the double doors, pressing the bell.

Ten seconds passed before the double doors swung open and standing in the archway was the most beautiful girl Massie had ever seen. Her heart-shaped face was expertly laid in minimal make-up complete with Mac's Ruby Woo accentuating her plump, pillowy lips. Her dance-toned frame was covered in a velvet red Black Halo hi-low dress complete with black Jimmy Choo pumps. Her waist length, chocolate-copper, curly hair, normally let down and wild, was straightened and pulled up into a tight bun, revealing her high cheekbones and ever-changing eyes. And her skin? Her bronze-golden-tan skin glowed in the dim-lighting of the elevator foyer bank. It was a wonder she wasn't surrounded by some heavenly mist to exaggerate the fact she looked like she had just fallen from Heaven. Massie groaned inwardly.

So much for looking perfect.

"Nicholle!" Massie yelled throwing her arms up in the air and smiling a broad, toothy smile. God, she hoped she didn't have any lipstick on her teeth. That's why Massie was so nervous. Because she had officially become best friends with the most beautiful girl in the tri-state area and the last thing she wanted was to look unkempt next to New York City's It-girl.

"Massie!" Nicholle Windsor-Hayes hollered back, throwing her right hand up in the air and reaching for a hug with the other champagne flute filled hand. "You look so amazing! A total ten!"

And with that, Massie's insecurities vanished.

They embraced for a moment, rocking back and forth on their heels, before Nicholle broke away, tilting her head towards the gift bag.

"Whadya get me?" Nicholle flashed her heart-stopping smile before taking a sip from her flute.

"Oh," Massie reached in and pulled out a bottle of wine. "A gift from my parents who will be here later. My dad was tied up at the office and my mom didn't want to leave without him so they sent me along first so as not be rude."

Nicholle rolled her hazel eyes. "Oh whatever, my parents are so preoccupied with making sure this benefit auction goes the way they want, I doubt they would even notice."

Nicholle linked arms with Massie and pulled her into the home's second foyer and down the steps into the grand room. All the furniture had been moved out and was instead replaced with three-hundred and fifty of New York's most elite in their finest. Men in three piece suits and scotch tumblers shook hands and laughed with one another while women, expertly dressed, gathered in groups of Chanel No. 5 perfume and Tiffany's jewelry to envy-shriek at each others' outfits, talk about the latest boards they had chaired or how their children were doing so well at Belmont or St. Francis or Nightingale or whichever overly-expensive private prep school they attended that dotted the Upper East Side. Spotted around were children of the elite sitting or milling about with each other, drinking the free booze and looking like they'd rather be anywhere but a Friday night auction.

But the Windsor-Hayes Friday night black tie auction was the official start to Ivory Weekend, the weekend long charity party that raised millions of dollars, connected the elite with the elite, and ended Sunday night with a ball that rivaled Fashion Week. Everyone appeared in their best. It would be Massie's first time attending since her move to the city last year and she was beyond excited. She had only heard rumors about ivory Weekend, and now here she was, right in the middle of it, best friends with the family who orchestrated the event.

"Let's get this wine on ice." Nicholle giggle-smiled mischievously and placed her empty flute on a waiter's tray. "Then the _real _fun can start. Wait here."

Nicholle grabbed the bag and sauntered off in the direction of the Yankee stadium-sized kitchen. Massie stood on the edge of the party in the Great Room where the floor-to-ceiling glass pane was open, exposing the massive, twinkle-light covered terrace. Her amber-eyes scanned the room looking for another familiar face, but her usual crowd wasn't where she could see her. The all too familiar millionaire party sounds filled her ears - champagne flutes clinking, violins screech-humming, and air kisses smacking.

Her amber eyes continued scanning the room until they locked with a familiar set of emerald green ones. The girl was standing over by the entrance to the Grand Terrace, nervously flicking through her phone and occasionally sipping from her wine glass. She was wearing a short Diane von Furstenburg lace dress in a deep red wine color matching the liquid in her glass. Her hair was pulled out of her Vogue-worthy face in a high ponytail. Massie scoffed to herself as the girl looked up again from her phone to find Massie still peering at her. She smiled and shoved her phone in the purse before pushing her way through the crowd to walk over to Massie's direction. If it were a year ago, Massie would have found herself intimated and reluctant to talk to the girl, but it wasn't and Massie had learned a lot since moving to New York.

She still thanked God, though, when Nicholle appeared by her side and linked arms with her again.

"Ready?" She chirped, having found another champagne glass.

_How many of those had she had tonight?_

"Yeah," Massie responded back coolly, but not before the girl appeared in front of them. Next to her, Massie felt Nicholle physically tense. She glanced over and Nicholle's eyes had shift from their usual hazel to a light violet. She was mad.

"What do you want Evelyn." Nicholle's voice was flat and her mouth set in a grim line as she looked over at her former best friend.

Evelyn was silent for a minute, her beautiful face registering an emotion in between hurt and longing as her green eyes burned into Nicholle's violet ones.

"I just want to talk, Cole. I miss you." She paused for a moment. She looked so nervous in that moment, tapping away at her wine glass and looking anywhere but at Nicholle, that Massie would not have believed that up until a few months ago, she was the reigning Queen Bee. "I want to apologize."

Nicholle removed her arm from Massie and downed the rest of the champagne before speaking. "And why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

Evelyn took another sip of her wine. "I -" She paused and looked down at the floor, unable to continue.

Nicholle scoffed, replacing her empty flute with a filled water glass when a waiter passed. "That's what I thought. I hope you have a nice life Evelyn." She turned to Massie. "Meet me upstairs when you're done here." She frowned looking at Evelyn before strutting off in the direction of the Grand Staircase.

When Nicholle was out of ear shot, Evelyn locked eyes again with Massie, her green eyes filled with something incomprehensible. "Looks like you finally got what you wanted."

"Evelyn, I-" Massie started before Evelyn held up her manicured hand, the universal sign to stop talking.

"I knew you were a social climbing wannabe from the minute I met you," Evelyn scowled and locked eyes with Massie. "But I still took you in and befriended you. So thanks for ruining my relationship with the only person that matters, bitch."

Massie's mouth dropped open, but she remained silent as Evelyn drained her wine glass.

"Have a nice life." She spat, placing her empty wine glass on a passing waiter's tray before sauntering off in the direction of the door.

_So much for a nice evening._


	2. Please, Make Yourself Acquainted

—

_-perfection, you've finally met your match- _

**NICHOLLE WINDSOR-HAYES:** Nicholle is the one girl that makes others take a major hit on their self-esteem when she walks into a room. A spoiled socialite, a pampered Park Avenue Princess, whatever you want to call her, one thing is certain. She has brains, beauty and a personality. The only thing more stunning than her heart stopping smile is her family's bank account. Reeling from her recent break-up from her boyfriend and best friend, Nicholle is ready to paint the town red, but be forewarned, wherever there's N, there's a scandal to follow.

-_you know you want him-_

**CARTER ASHCROFT:** Yeah, you're staring and double yeah, he knows it and triple yeah, you both know you can't have him. But come on, with his wavy brown hair, "Ashcroft green eyes," lacrosse body and money on top of money, you would be conceited too. Newly separated from The Queen Bee since The Scandal this past summer, all the girls are wondering how long before he's dating someone new?

_-daddy's little girl has got a pointy tail that doesn't match that halo-_

**ALICIA RIVERA: **sneaky as she is beautiful, Alicia should be both feared and respected. Although she only moved to New York a year ago, her knowledge of BW's one hundred and twenty five students is far reaching and all encompassing and even those who haven't met her still have reason to fear her — without question. With a rebellious attitude and a knack for throwing the best parties on the Upper East Side, it was only natural for her to fall into BW's social hierarchy and she intends to keep her seat beside her former Alpha and the It-Girl, even if the ousted Queen Bee is coming for her throne.

-_money can't buy you everything, but it'll get you far enough-_

**WILLIAM VON BAUDER:** is the heir to a real estate tycoon and looks like he just stepped out of an aftershave commercial. A true bad boy in all his ways, William seems too blinded by the glint of his Cartier watch to look past anything else. Be warned ladies, whenever he's flaunting his billions of dollars or his limo means he's out to play a game…and Will loves to play, especially since he no longer has a girlfriend to tie him down. But wait, is this party boy willing to change his ways?

_-no one did it better-_

**EVELYN HARTWELL: **was the reigning queen of the Belmont-Windsor School for girls. From her ruby ring to her perfectly tailored cardigans, Evelyn is the true disciple of Audrey Hepburn. Glossy Auburn hair, green eyes, she knows you'd give anything to be like her. She's ruled with an iron fist since the eighth grade, but ever since Massie Block came to town her throne has been usurped. But even more tragic? She's lost her best friend and boyfriend. For the sake of her sanity and a good story line, here's to hoping she puts up a good fight.

_-a belle yet to bloom-_

**MASSIE BLOCK:** This time last year, Massie was fresh off the plane from London having convinced her parents after three months that the Brit lifestyle was not for her. A year later, she's broken up the Golden Couple, usurped the Queen Bee, and managed to become best friends with New York City's It-girl. But is she really the backstabbing bitch or is she the last member of the infamous untouchable hierarchy? Only time, and tons of gossip, will tell.

_Welcome to the City of Bright Lights. We hope you have a good time. _


	3. Now That You've Met All The Players

—

"Life is more fun when you play games."  
-**Roald Dahl**, _My __Uncle Oswald_

**_5th Avenue & 23rd_**  
**_Ralph Lauren  
_**_August, Last Year  
_

_"Massie?!" _

_Massie Block's head popped up as she dropped the 100% silk scarf from her French-manicured hands onto the floor. Next to her, the overly preppy sales clerk shifted uncomfortably. _

_"Massie, it's me!" _

_Massie turned her head to the right and made eye-contact with a Spanish girl of the same height, dressed head-to-toe in Ralph Lauren. Aviator shades framed her light brown eyes and a light red lipstick stained her full lips, but Massie could recognize the waist-length glossy black hair, the megawatt smile, and the sweet-spicy perfume smell anywhere.  
_

_"Leesh!" Massie yelled back, almost dropping her new Prada purse. "Oh my god!"  
_

_Alicia Rivera and Massie embraced in a tear-filled, designer clad hug before pulling apart and giggling like middle-aged school girls._

_"What are you doing in the city?" Alicia, still smiling from ear to ear, asked. _

_"I could ask you the same thing!" Massie responded, tingly with excitement from seeing her best friend and beta. _

_"No, my question, me first." She tilted her head to the side and pushed her sunglasses out of her face to keep her hair from falling in her face. _

_Massie smiled at the familiar expression and for a moment, felt at home. "I hated London, so I convinced my parents to let me move back to New York."_

_"How?" Alicia's eyes widened._

_"Long story, but they wouldn't let me move back to Westchester so they bought a town-home on Park Avenue enrolled me at The Belmont-Windsor School for Girls and agreed to meet me by the end of August. Why are you smiling so hard?" This time Massie tilted her head to the side with her eyebrows furrowed in one part confusion, two part happiness. Granted, she would feel a lot better once Alicia told me why she was smiling from ear to ear and bouncing on the toes of her ballet flats.  
_

_"Becausemydadopenedafirminthecityandnowwe'relivinginNewYorkCitytoo!" She said in one breath before pulling Massie into another tight hug.  
_

_"Wait, what?" Massie said when Alicia finally let go._

_Alicia sighed. "My dad opened an entertainment firm here in the city and my parents bought a penthouse on 5th and enrolled me at Belmont! We're still keeping the house in Westchester, obvi, for vacation and retreat purposes, but I'm officially a New York City girl now!"_

_"So we're going to be living in New York City together?" Massie question-shrieked as Alicia enthusiastically nodded.  
_

_Watch out New York; You're not ready for this dynamic duo._

* * *

**Upper East Side  
Le Bistro D'à Côté  
**Saturday September 28  
1:30 pm

"God, my head is killing me." Massie smiled as she slipped on her new Alexander McQueen aviators and then proceeded to massage her temples, slightly annoyed that Alicia had chosen the outside table of the cute, French café. It was still hot for late September and the sun was especially bright today. That, coupled with the hundred percent humidity, made Massie regret that four a.m. bedtime last night.

"Well you know Nicholle can drink grown men under the table," Alicia took a sip of her latté and then licked the foam from her top lip. "So I don't know why you insisted on continuing to drink with her past one bottle of _St. Pierre. _

Massie smiled again and shrugged. "It just felt so good to for everything to be _fine, _you know? With moving to the city a year ago and then all the drama this past summer, it just felt great to be in a place where I didn't have to worry about gossip or Evelyn or drama."

"Speaking of Evelyn, was she at the party last night?"

Massie rolled her amber eyes, before narrowing them at Alicia. "Yeah, but why weren't _you_?"

Alicia casually slid on her sunglasses before she piled her waist length hair atop of her head and chewing on her bottom lip, her universal sign she was trying to avoid the question. But Massie knew better.

"Alicia!" Massie exclaimed, playfully knocking the wood table. "Stop avoiding the question. What were you doing last night?"

"You should be asking who I was with last night." Alicia titled her head to the side and did her casual half smile, before blushing a deep crimson.

Massie's mouth dropped open. The only time she had seen her best friend this heated was in the seventh grade during the Love Struck dance when they had to "catch" their dates by shooting them with arrows.

"Who?" Massie mouthed, pushing her cup to the side, her headache forgotten.

"Do you remember Grayson Sinclair from the Belmont-Windsor-slash-St. Francis mixer earlier in the year?"

"The lacrosse player with the adorable blue eyes and blonde hair? Yeah." Massie moved her cup back in front of her, breaking eye contact with Alicia.

"We went out on a date last night. He took me to Mercer Kitchen down in SoHo and then we spent the evening walking around and talking."

Massie looked up briefly at Alicia only to see a her bright smile stretching from ear to ear. The only time Massie remembered Alicia looking this happy was in the seventh grade after she and Josh Hotz, the hot transfer kid from Spain or something, officially became girlfriend and boyfriend, elating Alicia to no end, but giving the rest of The Pretty Committee headaches with their roller coaster relationship.

"So while I was getting accosted by Evelyn, you were out making kissy face with some boy toy?" Massie half-smiled, but inside she was a little upset. Not only was Alicia drama free, but she was also going on dates, when all Massie could think about was Evelyn's impending revenge plan.

"Boy toy?" Alicia swirled her cup around nervously, but her smile disappeared and she furrowed her eyebrows. "I really like him, Mass."

The two were silent for a minute before Massie sighed. "Ugh, I'm sorry Leesh. I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. I just can't focus on anything other than all this nonsense between me and Evelyn."

Alicia's face softened. She nodded. "Enough about me."

Massie ran her hands through her hair, checking for split ends.

"I mean, what's to worry about Mass? You're on top now."

"We're on top now, a." Massie corrected. "And b, the minute Nicholle finds out that I'm the reason she and William broke up, she'll be done with me."

"Well was Evelyn at the party last night?"

Massie nodded and sighed heavily. Back when they were in middle school and Alicia was her beta and all Massie had to worry about was staying relevant in middle school, which wasn't hard, she would not have unloaded all her insecurities on to Alicia, or anyone for that matter. But they were no longer in Westchester. They were in New York City, and in this concrete jungle, the rules were different.

"Did she talk to Nicholle?"

Massie shook her head. "Briefly. Nicholle wouldn't have it. She's pissed."

"Well, damn. I'd be pissed too if I found out my boyfriend and my best friend had sex behind my back!" Alicia exclaimed and then looked around. Thankfully, none of the other guests heard.

"Anyway," Alicia continued. "All you have to do is make sure she and Evelyn never talk."

Massie nodded and drained her cup. "God, enough talking about Evelyn. Let's go see if Nicholle wants to go shopping for the Legacy Party tonight."

"Ah-greed!"

_Well, we all know the only people who can hold grudges longer than the dead is Scorpios. But where's the fun in that?_


	4. Let Me Introduce You to the Game

—

"If you want to be apart of this world, people will talk. Eventually, you will need to decide if it's all worth it."  
-**Blair Waldorf**, Gossip Girl

**The Windsor-Hayes Penthouse  
****Great Room**  
Saturday September 28  
1:30 pm

When Nicholle emerged from her room and down the grand staircase, she found her family's penthouse to be back in pristine condition and surprisingly, her father sitting on one of the off-white couches, relaxed and reading _The New York Times' _business section.

"Daddy!" Nicholle bounded over to her father and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning."

"I should say good afternoon to you." Michael Hayes chuckled his deep, throaty laugh before setting the paper down. "How was the auction last night?"

Nicholle furrowed her eyebrows for a bit and pouted her lips in mock confusion, before smiling and giving her dad two thumbs up. It was a game they played together after any major Windsor-Hayes event. Michael was a second generation billionaire who had sole control over the Hayes Group, a conglomerate that owned newspapers, magazines, television networks, movie production companies, radio stations, publishing companies, and recording studios with the mission of uniting all the world's media under one, streamlined company. He was ranked as one of the richest (if not _the_ richest) men in the world, always made Time's 100 Most Influential and consistently ranked #1 on Forbes 50 Under 50 Most Influential. Last year, both _Esquire _and _GQ_ named him the sexiest businessman alive, quoting his "high cheek bones, full lips, milk chocolate skin and the physique of an Adonis that made women, single or married, everywhere swoon with reckless abandon." But none of that mattered because he had the kind of confidence that could only come from unflappable competence and warm humility.

Except when it came to Nicholle. Her opinion was the only one that mattered to him, and Nicholle was more than happy to oblige.

"There's my baby girl!" Esme Windsor trilled as she glided into the room, wearing her post-party outfit: a jasmine-scented Frette robe and a copper wire anti-hangover bracelet. She held a steaming cup of green tea in one hand and her leather business notebook, a copy of _Vogue_, and her Blackberry in the other. Taking a seat opposite her daughter on the ottoman, she folded her toned legs underneath her and stared pointedly at her daughter.

"Is that your new cover shoot?" Michael rose an eyebrow, reaching over to gently take the magazine from his wife's hands, before peering inside.

"This is the only time your father will read a fashion magazine." Esme whispered conspiratorially to her daughter.

Nicholle giggled to herself and glanced over at the cover of _Vogue_, where sure enough, her mother's flawless face graced the cover. As Esme's only child, Nicholle had logged more hours in her life looking at her mother than probably any other person, aside from her father. And even on a Saturday afternoon, no-makeup on, Nicholle had to admit that her mother was still Jaw-Droppingly-How-Can-You-Be-Serious-God-Must-Be-Missing-An-Angel gorgeous. Day or night. Rain or shine. Made up or fresh faced. Bedhead. Updo. Natural. Curly. And everything in between. No matter how little sleep she'd gotten, how annoyed she was with Nicholle, Michael, or one of her team members, Esme was never not breathtaking. There were her famous piercing amber-green eyes, her cheekbones that made the lower half of her face a perfect V and the pillowy lips. There was also her waist-length autumn-brown hair that fell in tight ringlets to the middle of her back and her lean, but voluptuous body, all thanks to her Afro-French lineage.

Esme was so jaw-droppingly-perfect that even at 38, when most models were strung out or clinging to their last bits of fame, Esme was still in high-demand. She starred in ad-campaigns for at least two A-List designers each season, did spreads in every issue of the biggest fashion magazines, served as the face of Laurel Cosmetics. Now, she was about to make a launch into the business world, thanks to inspiration from her husband, turning her beauty into a brand.

"_Mon cheri_," Esme said, placing a delicate hand on Nicholle's knee. "Katia will be here in half an hour with the dresses she thinks you might like for tonight. Where do you want to do the fitting?"

Nicholle pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, and thoughtfully chewed. Fame, money, and stunning good looks were synonymous with the Windsor-Hayes name and as such, Nicholle had to always look her best. And as such, the family had it's own personal designer — Katia, a no-nonsense, all involved personal designer who translated the family's perfection into their outfits time and time again.

"Can we do it in here. There's a ton of light."

"Sure. And I was also thinking we could take some test shots." Esme smiled. "Is that okay?"

Nicholle nodded slightly, her brown sugar curls falling into her gray eyes. "Of course."

Her mother wanted to jump start her business career by launching a new lingerie line, Le Petite Coquette, for which she wanted her daughter to be the face. Granted her father wasn't too happy about his fifteen year old daughter being the face of a sexy lingerie line, but Nicholle had inherited the genes of a God and Goddess and so to Esme, it seemed only natural to debut with her daughter.

Whether or not Nicholle agreed, was a completely different story. And it wasn't up for discussion.

"Great, the photographer should be here by 3." Esme smiled and stood, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

* * *

_"Stop, you know I hate having my picture taken." Nicholle playfully kicked William in the thigh as he smirked and snapped another shot of Nicholle laying on her back in one of his white button downs. Her hair was messy and her eyes were puffy from sleep. Plus, she wasn't even dressed.  
_

_But that didn't stop William von Bauder, from snapping away at his girlfriend with his new professional camera. _

_"What?" Liam smirked, pausing for a minute to blow his hair from out of his sky blue eyes."I can't hear you over how beautiful you are."  
_

_Nicholle giggled and sat up in his king-sized bed, looking everywhere but at the camera. They were sitting in his massive bedroom in his family's house in the Hamptons. The large windows were open, letting in the light ocean breeze and the summer air. They had just spent a blissful two hours fooling around and Nicholle had made the mistake of giving her boyfriend his birthday present early and now he was torturing her with it.  
_

_"That doesn't even make sense." Nicholle giggled again before moving to straddle Liam, who has fallen back onto the bed and continued to snap pictures. _

_He smiled and moved the camera from in front his face. "This is the best birthday present ever." Liam whispered, kissing Nicholle on the nose. "Thank you."_

_"Better than the birthday party your parents are throwing you downstairs?"_

_"Better." Liam whispered. "The perfect start to a perfect summer with you."_

* * *

"That's right Nicholle," Andrea, the photographer encouraged. "Shoulders back, stomach in. Pout."

Massie, Alicia, and Katia stood over by the fireplace stopping the search for the perfect dress in order to look over by the window, where Nicholle's beauty threatened to break the camera. Behind her, the Central Park skyline met the clouds, giving life to the idea that Nicholle literally was a a being from heaven. She was dressed in a floor length custom designed Donna Karan pieced that hugged her body in ways most girls couldn't even dream about.

"God, between styling her and her mother, I need my husband to tell me I'm pretty for an hour straight before I start to consider it as an option." Katia pressed her lips together before turning back to the dress rack, putting the final dresses into garment bags for easy transportation.

"She is gorgeous," Alicia chimed in as Massie smirked to herself. No longer was Alicia the most beautiful girl in the room. And neither was she the best dancer, as Nicholle had been dancing since the womb. Sometimes Massie thought Alicia felt some type of way, but Nicholle had that effect on everyone.

"So what's this party tonight?" Katia asked, moving the final three dresses to a separate rack. She had been kind enough last minute to bring over as many of the newest designs for Alicia and Massie. Even though they had eventually protested, they had to admit, being friends with Nicholle always had it's perks. She had chosen a gorgeous strapless beaded chiffon gown in light gray from Carolina Herrera. Alicia had opted for none other than a Ralph Lauren number with a fitted bodice and an asymmetrical hem while Massie had gone classic yet chic with a Donna Morgan one shoulder chiffon gown in a light mint color that popped against Massie's sun-kissed skin. Katia described the three of them as a younger, more modern version of Charlie's Angels - beautiful, yet daringly dangerous if you got too close.

"The Legacy Ball." Alicia answered without missing a beat. "It's a party Nicholle throws every year during her parents Ivory Ball. So while the adults were off at their champagne infused party, the kids of the elite are at the Legacy Ball -"

"Getting schmacked." Katia finished, smiling to the two girls.

Massie and Alicia made eye contact and shrugged, nodding in agreement. "Basically, yeah."

"And then there's a brunch on Sunday, right?"

"I mean, it wouldn't be the Upper East Side without brunch, right?" Nicholle strolled over, a bottle of water in her hands. She stood in the middle of the two girls.

"Ugh, you were gorgeous!" Alicia trilled, happily hugging Nicholle.

"Thank you, thank you." Nicholle smiled. "I came over to ask if ya'll wanted to join me in the final test shots?"

Massie and Alicia locked eyes before bouncing up and down. "Yes!" They screamed together, before grabbing Nicholle and running over to where Andrea was waiting.

Oh yes, being best friends with Nicholle definitely had it's benefits.

_But does a perfect friendship with the perfect girl come with costs?_


End file.
